Self Electrooptic Effect Devices (SEEDs) using InGaAs/AlGaAs multiple quantum wells as optical switching devices have been developed by AT&T. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,244 issued to D. A. B. Miller, describes these devices which are fundamental for AT&T's bid for an optoelectronic computer. These optically nonlinear devices must operate sequentially to produce the bistable switching demands for Boolean Logic operations.
In Phys. Rev. Lett., vol. 66, No. 20 (1991), F. F. So and S. R. Forrest describe the preparation and quantum mechanics of an organic multiple quantum well system.